


Ghost Origins/Mythos

by LaCrimsonGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCrimsonGhuleh/pseuds/LaCrimsonGhuleh
Summary: A take on the origins of the Ghost characters





	Ghost Origins/Mythos

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a work of inspired fan fiction by me, Andrea Silva (Andy Crimson), about the band Ghost. I DO NOT own the rights to the original characters. Any likeness to character background/development and plot points is purely coincidental.**

After the concert in Sweden on September 30, 2017, Papa Emeritus III was taken into custody back to the church to face his reprimand from the Clergy. During the debriefing, Papa Nihil gave the order for the possessed Sisters of Sin to attack the youngest Emeritus. His screams of terror began to bellow in the halls of the empty church.  
"What a disgrace," the eldest Emeritus said, "Can't you at least suffer in silence?" The Opus designate yawned, unphased by the atrocities before him. Papa Emeritus II stepped forward to beg for his brother.   
"Father, please have mercy. Enough is enough. Call off our sisters." Finally, the old pope spoke,  
"Prohibere," he commanded.  
The sisters snarled, lifting their heads and retreated to their father's side. Their bloodied cloaks left a trail from the remains of their youngest brother. The one that came before him knelt quickly to asses the damage. His brother was alive if only in twitching torn muscles and shuddering breaths. The shock had sent a paralysis over his once charismatic voice. Emeritus II rose to face their father slowly. Glaring, he clenched his fists at not only him, but for his older brother who continued to remain quite stoic.  
"You're nearly killed him! Was demotion too much a tame act for you, Father?"  
"You surprise me, fillius...-"  
"Why?! Because I am the only one in this family who seems to have compassion?" Emeritus I stepped forward to retort.  
"Compassion implies...-" It was then that Papa Nihil raised his hand for interruption.  
"Silence." He turned a soft eye upon his youngest sons. "Your brother will live. True, death would have been a poor punishment, but a lesson had to be taught." He motioned for a second set of Sisters to collect Emeritus III. Nothing more was said as his second eldest followed the former leader of the Clergy as he was wheeled into the medical wing. The oldest son smirked and his father sensed the sheen of his pride and arrogance.  
"We are all to blame, Emeritus," the old man declared, "The Clergy has been faithful to us and trusts us to not lead them astray."  
"I have done my part," the younger pope said defensively.  
"And you think your work is done?"  
"What more do I have to prove, old man?!" A sudden hissing sound raked Emeritus' ears. The Sisters, whose mouths were still wet from his youngest brother's entrails, were suddenly at his throat. He could feel their jagged teeth hooking into his wrinkled flesh.  
"I bore you Emeritus, yet you forget your place." The first son whimpered as the nuns' weight pressed into his chest and ribs letting their hunger cast dark shadows in his eyes. "Delectum, release you brother and cleanse yourselves." The women slowly released their hold on Emeritus. Their eyes glowed yellow in the shade of their habits.  
"Etiam, Pater," they spoke in unison as they slinked down a dark corridor. Wheezing, the eldest son composed himself to his knees placing his upturned palms in his father's lap. After a moment, Papa Nihil collected them.  
"The time has come for reflection of all that has passed. The year arrives and we must embrace it. Our family bloodline hangs in such a balance that require all of my sons to be present. Go now and make peace with your brother."  
"Etiam, Pater."  
Maybe it was the tinnitus of an old man, but Papa Nihil could have sworn he heard the mocking noises of rats echoing after his son's footfalls.  
For the moment, the only one that remained at Papa Emeritus III's side was his beloved cat; a gothic creature who had no love except for his master. He watched his chest rise and fall underneath red stained gauze and tubes that ran painkillers and sustaining fluids into the fallen angel's veins. The cat's ears twitched at the softest sounds of scraping on the stone floor. The feline had felt an unknown presence in the church for some time, but he couldn't quite put a soul to it. Then he smelled her. The tom turned his head and saw two beady red eyes glowing at him. A gurgle rattled the cat's throat and sent the rat running down the hall. At first reluctant to leave his master, his instincts got the better of him and he tracked the white rat into a room he hadn't explored before. He arched his back as a figure came forward and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before he had a chance to catch glimpse of the rat again.   
"Well, well, who do we have here," the stranger chimed. The tom spat with an angry hiss into the freshly groomed mustache of the man.  
"Rats, Clarice! He's a nasty one!"  
"Put the cat down," a dark voice commanded. It reverberated between the stone blocks that held the quarters together. At the threshold stood the imposing man that was Papa Emeritus II. He stepped closer with a growl in his throat,  
"Now." The younger man smiled as he released the feline to land on its paws. The cat rubbed up against Papa in quick gratitude before scampering off down the hall.  
"Apologies," the young man hissed cooly, "Clarice is inquisitive by nature," gesturing towards the large white rat that sat loyally by his feet, "I can assure you she means no harm."  
"Your vermin does not concern me," Papa said sternly.  
"Oh? But isn't it always the vermin that cause the most effect, no? You see, my darling Clarice and I are one and the same." Emeritus grew tired of the prattle, but curiosity begged him to linger.  
"Just who are you," he asked.  
"Oh, Dark One, forgive me for my frankness, but don't pretend you haven't noticed me. I've been quite exemplary here."   
"You'll have to excuse me as we have never been introduced."  
"Ah, it's just as well, I suppose. I shouldn't expect any less from Fath...-ahem, your father."  
"Mind your tongue, Cardinal, was it?"  
"Cardinal Copia. I walk in the footsteps of the most revered Papas. I live in the shadow of your father becoming enlightened with his...wisdom. I am ever at his side. But with the missionary work you and your brothers have preoccupied yourselves with, I don't really take it as a slight that you haven't thought as to who tends our beloved campus while you're away." Growing bothered by the airs that surrounded Copia, Emeritus quickly ended the conversation.  
"We have trusted hands in Sister Imperator and the Nameless Ones. Now, if you will excuse me, Cardinal, before I retire, I shall see to my brother once more."  
"But of course Dark Excellency."  
A couple of weeks went by and Cardinal Copia found himself in the courtyard garden of the church. Clarice, his white rat, was trotting not too far behind him. Being of formidable size for her breed, Copia did not worry as she sprinted ahead. She had likely found some smaller unfortunate creature critter to amuse herself with. His heels clicked softly on the cobblestone path as he toyed with a folded paper between his gloved fingers.  
Midnight. Courtyard.  
Sister Imperator wasn't usually a woman of few words, for she loved to lead the masses with her silver tongue, but she had grown increasingly silent as he had started his ascension in the ranks of their church. The cardinal hadn't minded all that much. After all, he was in the running with the big boys now. The time for holding hands and wiping snotty noses was long gone. She was sitting with her ankles crossed on one of the marble benches near the rose bushes, of which she detested greatly. She jerked suddenly when Clarice, smelling her master approaching, ran out from under the sister and towards Copia. Seeing the young cardinal at last, the old woman sighed in relief and patted the space next to her. He nodded in her direction with gratitude taking his place beside her.  
"Good evening Cardinal." Copia beamed, letting down his guard.  
"Mo...-"  
"Hush," Sister said sharply, "You will always address me as 'Sister.' I don't know how many times I've made that very clear." Copia shrunk back, suppressing the warmth in his heart that had stirred.  
Cold bitch.  
"You summoned me so late, " he whispered, "Knowing very well I have to wake early to help prepare the special mass."  
"There is no special mass tomorrow. I've rearranged the schedule."  
"Unto what purpose?" Just then two stray Sisters of Sin were heard coming up the path. They were both visibly upset with one wiping tears from her eyes. Both Sister Imperator and Cardinal Copia rose quickly to their feet.  
"Children, what troubles you at so late an hour," Sister asked, extending her hand out to them.  
"Forgive us, Sister, but we were attending to Papa Nihil this evening and he began acting so hostile. He ran from his room down to the cemetery. We could not bring him back with us."  
"Will he be alright," the crying girl asked. Sister Imperator smiled and kissed each of their smooth hands.  
"I will see to him, daughters. Please do not worry yourselves. Head to your quarters. You've had a long night."  
"Thank you, Sister." Copia watched the distressed nuns walk safely out of earshot before he turned to face the elder. He paused, seeing as the hag made her way towards the cemetery. Scooping Clarice, who had fallen asleep at his feet, into his arms, he followed. Sure enough, through the mist, he could see the feeble old pope stumbling between the headstones and grucifixes; his voice low, nearly a haunt on the soft breeze. Sister Imperator waited for him at the ancient archway with a satisfied smirk.  
"What of the old man, his nightmares and his frenzied witching hour prayer," Copia asked. The woman chuckled.  
"He would be awake in a nightmare and would not know it. And it's not prayers he mumbles, dear son," Copia turned slowly to her, meeting her piercing devilish eyes, "He whispers conversations."  
"I don't understand."  
"Our beloved Papa believes those angels, monuments; those statues are alive and thus everything is falling into place." The cardinal was at a loss for words as he looked back at his leader. The old man had found a broken headstone to sit upon and gaze into the black nothingness. There was something so utterly sad about Nihil that had remained dormant within the cardinal for quite some time and only now it crept back over his shoulders like a shroud. Sister Imperator sensed how tense the lad had become and she peered at him.  
"Oh, Copia. Don't feign affection for him now. You know your place. That man has made sure you don't ever forget it, but now," she said taking his crossed arm to bring him lower to face her, "He will not forget you. No one will ever forget you, Plague Bringer." The name she had breathed life into made Copia shiver and she saw doubt flash across his two toned eyes for a split second. She slapped him so hard that Clarice shrieked and clawed her way to his right shoulder for safety.  
"Snap out of it! Tomorrow you will be presented to Papa Nihil and lead our Clergy into the night, ridding us of the cursed Emeritus lineage. The party is over. No longer do we have to suffer in their shadows. The middle age begins, Cardinal Copia. It is time to do your part. You will be exalted!" A gust of chilling wind suddenly whipped bewteen them carrying the dark proclamations with it.  
"Siiiiister," a low voice gurgled, "It is quite cold. I think I require...-" Both dark figures turned sharply to see a naked Papa Nihil before them. He had somehow lost his nightgown among the cemetery thickets.  
"AH! Papa! Oh my! Let's get you inside! Copia give me your sash!" The cardinal one handed struggled to unwrap his belt while shielding his eyes. Sister Imperator snatched it quickly from his hand and saved what little modesty Papa had left. Arm in arm they started up the small hill.  
"Do not fear, Cardinal," Sister called over her shoulder, "Papa Nihil will remember nothing of this night like so many others past. Rest well, for the prices paid on your behalf have all been for the glorious journey ahead."  
Aptly named for his companion, Rats on the Road tour launched in May of 2018 and Cardinal Copia went out to prove himself to the Clergy. The beautiful masses that attended ritual shocked him at first. The outpouring of love and adoration was something the Cardinal missed out on in his younger years. It wasn't long before he relished under the glow of their hearts and the spotlight. Each night that he fronted Ghost, he grew stronger with more presence, more charisma, and increasingly tight pants. However loud the crowd cheered and begged for more, Copia could not seem to appease Papa Nihil the same way. The old pope always found something to pick at and at times they would in fact argue with Copia retreating to Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil returning to fawn over, unbeknownst to him, his dead sons.   
It will never be enough.   
Given his new found confidence and increasing resentment of the old man, Copia found himself alone with him during the stretch of rest after the tour. The moon that night was high as were tensions, but was hidden by foreboding purple clouds painted on the backdrop of an inky sky. Two demons clashed that night in a final toil...  
"There was a time where I was innocent and stupid. Innocently enough convinced that the true vileness of the world could not touch me and stupid enough to trust that after such trauma I could be spared and some good would at last come my way. When the wickedness of perverse priests forced my sister of cloth and I out of our covenant and our school, we were stripped of our habits and what remained of our dignity to live on the streets. During those harsh weeks, Rose and I never left each other's side. We always shared what we had, for we were once since the time we were young girls at the orphanage. We chose to be blood and it gave me comfort that I would never be alone again.  
Alone together wasn't always so safe as you might imagine. It was that night as we walked by the small tavern after selling our knitted wares, that the men loitering outside followed and cornered us in an alley. They reeked of booze and violence and soon began to overpower us. Of course we screamed, but no one dared to look our way. Only the devil himself came to our rescue. He was only but one man draped in black; a dark monk sort of figure, but he fought his way through the beasts that held us. I know some of them died that night.  
'Follow me,' he whispered. I stopped but for a moment watching how easily he tossed Rose, who had fainted, over his shoulder. 'Run,' he urged me. And so we took a winding trail out of the town and into the mountains where the dark castle ruins lay. Every holy fiber of my heart held me back, not wanting to betray God by taking one foot inside the said church of Satan once I stood before its ornate doors.  
'I promise you are safe here, my lady.' I trembled and seeing my unease the stranger removed his cloak from his face and I was bewitched. Handsome and kind, valiant and gentle; I had fallen under love's first spell, but the panic long groomed in me spilled from my lips.  
Could God damn me from seeking refuge in such a place?  
'If you feel God has already abandoned you, you have nothing more to fear, at least not while I'm around. Stay and let your sister recuperate. You will be free to leave once you both have rested.' He offered his hand to me and I took it, never once looking back. The worst part of my life I had declared was well behind me. Before I shut my eyes that night, he held my hand one last time.  
My name is Nica and that is my sister Rose. What do they call you?  
'They wish us to remain nameless, but you may call me Nihil.'"  
Sister Imperator paused for a moment letting herself soak in the image of carnage that had befallen the old pope. His empty lifeless eyes gave her a peace that was long overdue. The checkered floor was covered with his blood and his head sat perched on a small pillar used to hold the incense. Even the lulling fragrance that was burning couldn't penetrate the stink of death. She continued to calmly stroke Copia’s hair. He shivered curled on her lap like a frightened animal. His clothes were damp with Nihil's blood. His leather gloves stiffened and retained their shapes as they were balled into anxious fists. She sighed and continued on to comfort the Cardinal with story of her past.  
"We became nameless servants of this church together, Rose and I. We became Sisters again; teachers and beloved by our students and Clergy, but through all our shared success, there was one area of our lives that were destined to be fared apart. Nihil and Rose fell into a rapturous affair. The kind of which I so desired with him. I have always thought we were the better match, but yet no matter how much Nihil and I bonded while Rose recovered for days at a time, as we had just discovered her newfound weakened disposition, she still held sway over him. While I was always the adventurous one, she was the cautious sweet creature. Being benevolent had never been one of my strongest suits, but for Papa Nihil I would have given anything. But not my pride. I did not fight for him. I took the title as Sister Imperator and she was given the revered name of Mother Superior and the undying affection of our Papa."   
Copia moaned and sat up suddenly. The Sister adjusted herself to rub his back in a soothing manner.  
"I was never the face of the church. Tasked with the Nameless Ones, I have always insured the longevity of our ministry. Through the years I buried myself in my work and ignored the cries of the Emeritus line echoing in the halls. Even as she withered away during her last pregnancy, I could not bring myself to destroy the self made rift between Rose and I. Too long I had hurt over the stings of loneliness, for all that I wanted, I chose not to have with another. There were passing intimate moments between Nihil and I in the later years of Emeritus II that I suspect he felt hellish guilt for, for the next times he would speak with me, he was as cold as a corpse.  
During that time I locked myself in the cellar attached to my quarters and I fasted. I chanted and swore and sold pieces of myself so that I would be granted what I desired. Soon after Emeritus III was born, Rose faded from all known life. The Clergy mourned for months and I hid in my duties as Sister until the time was right. When the moon was full, I went to Papa and sought to comfort him with my flesh and he took me. The woman in me felt the pain of his remorse after that evening, but what would it matter in a few more months?" Copia turned to look at Imperator.  
"The rest I know," he said hoarsely. She chuckled softly to herself.  
"You have indeed known suffering, my son, but the time for that has truly passed. I know you had not the heart to kill your brothers. You had never really known them, but this," she gestured to Papa Nihil, "This was set to be your task from the beginning." Copia stood and walked over to what remained of his father. He tapped the body with his slick shoe and a small smile began to creep onto his cheeks. The sister smiled too, seeing this and grunted as she stood.  
"My Copia, beloved child...-"  
"That you created out of hate."  
"What?"  
"You beseeched and provoked our master to give you a bastard child to use as your weapon to wield for your own devices. No, no, no, Mother. This wasn't my task. It was yours." Sister Imperator's heart quickened, but she stood her ground as her son paced.  
"You bred loyalty and love when you had run yours amuk. I was born unwanted and desired for all the wrong reasons." Had the old woman seen how the small smile transformed into a devilish grin on Copia's face as he spoke, she might have already thought to run from the room. He turned sharply and she gasped realizing the monster she had helped shape. He looked psychotic with his wide eyes and his white one tainted with blood from his own vessels. At the corners of his mouth an angry froth began to form. The blood of his father still lingering on him made her shudder as he advanced towards her.  
"Mother dearest. Mother. Superior. Your days as the head of this church are over."  
"You can't." He took her by her collar and snarled.  
"But of course I can. I refuse to be a pawn like my brothers. I refuse to be further manipulated like my father. No more. This is my Clergy. My church. My show. FAITH. IS. MINE." He dropped her the ground and she scrambled to safety behind one of the larger pillars. Copia then walked cooly from the room whistling a dancy tune. She swallowed before whispering her next words.  
"What will you do?" He stopped just before the doors of the banquet hall. He sighed thoughtfully and clicked his tongue.  
"I say it's about time the spirits came home to call. I suspect a tour of death will be on the menu. Ready the Nameless Ones, Sister. There are lots of souls to be saved."


End file.
